1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with an optical element transmitting LED's light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Patent No. 102761035A issued on Oct. 31, 2012, discloses a cable connector assembly including a printed circuit board, a LED lamp disposed on the printed circuit board, a light pipe disposed above the LED lamp and a shielding shell covering the printed circuit board. The light pipe defines a protrusion, the light emitted by the LED lamp is extending to the shielding shell via the protrusion of the light pipe so that the user can determine the working status of the connector by observing the LED's light situation. However, the LED's light forms a photic zone disposed on the protrusion of the light pipe, the area of the photic zone is smaller, which is not conducive to user observation.
Therefore, an improved cable connector assembly is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.